User talk:Swannie
Thanks Thank you for supporting my wiki, WaterWiki, on WikiaRequests. Unfortunately, I'm not much of a horse know-all, but other than that, i'd be happy to contribute to your wiki. --wilmat09 13:33, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Glad to be Here! ... But could use a little help ;) I will probably figure things out eventually, but it would be easier if you could send me a few helpful links :) Also, I'd like to repost a possible tech bug. I was editing a section of my user page, and I hit "save". My changes popped up, and then they disappeared. I could not get them back. This has happened several times :P It is fine if I edit the whole user page, but it seems that section editing is broken. Now, I'm off to attempt to write an article... Horses4Ever 14:26, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... yeah, I guess it could be my computer (it has enough problems, what's one more? :P). Well, I'll just have to live with it... Horses4Ever 16:46, 28 July 2007 (UTC) A Couple Things I Might Be Able to Help With... First of all, I noticed that we only seem to have two templates. One day, if I have a lot of time, I would be happy to help you make more templates and organize them in a page, as well as setting them up to automatically add pages to categories for help when they are tagged. WDYT? Secondly, I noticed the "live wiki help" link in the bubble over there sends users to wikia IRC. Do you think WikiHorses could use its own channel? I might (keyword here: might :P) be able to go about creating and registering a WikiHorses channel, if you would like :) 17:44, 28 July 2007 (UTC) New User Hi swannie. My names Amy, Im new to wikihorses, but im not a new wiki user. If taht makes sense. I am a pretty good rider, and i compete regularly. If you need help or assistance on here. (Writitng new articles, or ideas for new articles) just give me a yell. Im a regular user on wikiHow, and I hva evastly improved the Horse category with the assistance of other horse users. This is my wikiHow User Page if you want to get to know me better. I am not sure how much of an impact i'll have here, as my life is pretty hectic. But i'll give another wiki a go. Horses-selection of. I remember to have seen the selection of horses for a horse drawn coach (not for riding) in my younger days at Bangalore,India. The horse characteristics are predicted based on the circles seen on its face formed by hairs, and the hoofs configuration. Where can I get these details? --Dore chakravarty 18:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) When can I get a reply to my queries? --Dore chakravarty 20:18, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks very much for the information. Shall try. --Dore chakravarty 01:05, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Horses. Sorry, I forgot to mention that I am neither a horse owner at present nor contemplating purchase one, though I am in NZ now with my son and family. --Dore chakravarty 22:26, 5 February 2008 (UTC) New??? "What's New on WikiHorses "July 16, 2007 - Check out the new ... " Robin Patterson 01:00, 31 July 2008 (UTC) We are in 2008. Robin Patterson 01:56, 31 July 2008 (UTC)